


accidently on purpose engaged

by cerystrieswriting



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: DDS spoilers, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Kinda AU?, Marriage Proposal, Telephone Conversations, They're awkward, its cute, literally had to search how old telephones work, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerystrieswriting/pseuds/cerystrieswriting
Summary: alexander and hazel end up accidentally on purpose engaged, god knows how because these kids aren't great at expressing their feelings
Relationships: Alexander Arcady/Hazel Wong, background George Mukherjee/Lavinia Temple
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	accidently on purpose engaged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clickingkeyboards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clickingkeyboards/gifts).



I picked up the telephone and dialled  
‘Weston boys’ school, can I ask who’s speaking’  
‘Hazel Wong may I talk to Alexander Arcady’  
‘one second let me find him’  
I heard the sound of the receiver being put down then a door opening  
‘ARCADY’ the voice bellows, there’s footsteps then a quieter ‘a miss Wong is on the phone for you’  
‘Hazel’ Alexander breaths down the phone  
I smiled to myself then blurted out ‘George and Lavinia are engaged’  
‘What?’  
‘George and Lavinia are engaged’ I repeated slower this time  
‘Yes, I know that they’re engaged, George is my best friend, why are you reinforming me of this?’  
‘Well it’s just that George is able to attend the gala dinner, but you’re not and it’s been months since I last saw you and I really miss you and - ‘  
‘Hazel’ Alexander cut me off sharply  
‘What?’  
‘Look, I’ve got an idea.’  
‘Yes?’  
‘...your favourite gemstone is jade, isn’t it?’  
I pause, my stomach flips, he can’t mean what I think he does, can he?  
‘Alex?’ I ask carefully  
‘I’m serious Hazel, I really mean it, unless of course you’re not ready I don’t want to push you to do anything you’re not comfortable with - ‘  
‘Yes’ I say quite suddenly  
‘What’  
‘Yes, I’ll marry you’, I want to squeal I cannot believe those words just left my mouth  
‘Oh, good’ Alexander breathes with relief, then after a slight pause ‘oh oh no’  
‘Alexander are you alright?’  
‘I’ll have to talk to your father’  
‘Oh, oh good luck’  
‘Thanks, look I’ve got to go, but hazel’  
‘Yes’  
‘I love you’  
I feel my cheeks heat up as a grin spreads across my face ‘I love you too Alexander’

**Author's Note:**

> i choose jade ring because the meaning is really cute and i thought it related to their relationship best


End file.
